Detonation initiators that rely on the use of a column of a pressed-explosive for the initiator's time delay have a number of drawbacks. In general, pressed-explosive columns do not produce a precise time delay and typically can exhibit errors on the order of 25%. When used in aircraft systems such as aircrew escape systems, fire suppression systems, or ejection seat systems, initiators having a pressed-explosive time delay must be periodically replaced. Still further, pressed-explosive time delay initiators are expensive to manufacture.